winx_funfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FlôŕäÑätûŕê/Archive 1
it should work Edit okay thanks i'll try if it works you can be an admin Taylor Swift 13:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) it should work Edit okay thanks i'll try if it works you can be an admin Taylor Swift 13:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) great! Edit nope i did tht i showed a whole lot of templates but when i went on them they were like already made so can you do tht for me??!! tht will be great i will make u admin if u do tht for me then just copy and paste it to me on my talkpage! okay but do teach me Edit Jus make as many as you can like the sad one shocked one happy one all of them okay and please dont ask me for the colurs and pics just put ur own :DTaylor Swift 14:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Lolz this is what i copied Edit |} k? Edit okay if i nearly got it that what was supposed to be the thing i would copy and the bloom pictue just put any of it just a bit like shocked one please answer the question i asked you okay Edit hmmm you know what i have an idea teach me how to do it like this step by step kile this watch: #like this points #i will understand #then might? Edit hey i told you just tell me step by step in bulletin points i mght do it right BloomRocks! 14:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) l Edit not like tht like this for exmaple #Add A page #Write something #Something like tht! RoseXinh Edit RoseXinh Told Me To Like Create A page then put some details in it is it something like tht? input details in my talkpage Edit can you give me those details you need to input then i might be able to do it hey Edit i think i get it i used your idea and copied her thingsTemplate:Template:BloomRocks! Sorry if they are two i wanted to create two Edit Hey I Made My Talk Boxes Iam So Happy! |} anyway come on chat! Edit Template:BloomRocksNormalMood okay! Edit Okay i will come on it BloomRocks! 19:20, June 16, 2013 (UTC) hi Crystal how are you ? could you come on chat mode please if you are onScarlethX (talk) 19:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) would you give me the link so i could g there?ScarlethX (talk) 19:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) scalethx Edit okay? Edit |} loads just add a picutre! Edit i have created your template here check it out http://winx-fun.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FloraNatureNormalMood your talk box Edit You Have to put normal floranature not the one you have on your header box like your user name well this is your template the one i am using |} how to add pictures to templates? Edit Template:BloomRocksNormalMood pleease and give the link to magical adcentuyr Edit ase? BloomRocks Edit Hi Please join this wikia you might not get it because it is in hindi but i put everything in english you and scarleth can be administrators reply what you think! any way here is the link it is on my profile aswell if you lose it go on my profile http://cid-burea.wikia.com/wiki/CID_Burea_Wiki olay? and i have made you talk box it needs a new picture oh well i will put flora's picture in it will oyu igve me which one to put in it? Flora Talk Page |} talk :D Template:BloomRocksNormalMood WHY we haven't done anything wrong BloomRocks! (talk) 06:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) No way Edit We as if she can't take it downBloomRocks! - Wanna Have Fun? http://winx-fun.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BloomRocks! .... Edit how? i wil take down her wikia then and how can she? she can't she is just trying to sacre us! Edit One of her friends is an admin where?BloomRocks! (talk) 18:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Live Chat Template:BloomRocksNormalMood sorry |} Congrats! Edit You Dserve This Badge } |} |} | bgcolor="Purple" colspan="4"| |- | colspan="5" style="height:1px;"| | bgcolor="gray"| | bgcolor="Purple" colspan="4"| | bgcolor="Purple"| | bgcolor="Purple" colspan="4"| | bgcolor="gray"| |- | colspan="5" style="height:2px;"| | bgcolor="gray"| | bgcolor="Pink" colspan="9"| | bgcolor="gray"| |- | colspan="6" style="height:2px;"| | bgcolor="gray"| | bgcolor="Pink" colspan="7"| | bgcolor="gray"| | |- | colspan="7" style="height:1px;"| | bgcolor="gray"| | bgcolor="Pink" colspan="5"| | bgcolor="gray"| | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="8" style="height:1px;"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="2"| | bgcolor="Pink"| | bgcolor="gray" colspan="2"| | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="10" style="height:1px;"| | bgcolor="gray"| | colspan="5"| |} |} well not all of them only princess charm school coz it's girly Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 17:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) |} That's Good! hey you should archive your talkpage!Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 16:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC)